Affair with the Law
by The WolvGambit
Summary: AU: On the run from her murderous and thieving ex-husband, Sara finds herself in between a rock and a hard place saved by a man who wants to know all of her secrets and trapped by a man who wants her to keep them…or die. 2009 GSRFL Fan Fiction Awards Nom.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, just borrowing the characters..._

XXXXXxxxxx

One

XXXXXXXXXxxxx

Somewhere outside Vegas

Summer 1886

XX

Her body was on fire, complete and total fire as if someone had struck a match inside her body filled with gasoline. She struggled to catch her breath; leaning heavily against her horse as they walked. Standing as tall as she could, she peered around the rough terrain trying to catch a glimpse of something, anything. The only thing she was able to see was more and more desert. Wiping her hand across her brow, she heaved a breath which turned into a hacking cough against the dry, hot, stale air. Her dress clung to her uncomfortably as she mounted her horse once again.

What seemed like hours without water felt like days with the sun beaming down heavily upon her body. Her arms were red and peeling from three days of running, running from what she'd saw. Above her head, buzzards still circled waiting…only waiting.

Tripping over a rock, she stumbled as her legs fell from under her; face first in the sand she laid there. Images still playing in her head, images that she wished to banish; images that were starting to turn black. The last thing her vision caught before it blurred was the setting of the sun and maybe, just maybe, means to and end.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The hollow knocks of hooves sounded as he trotted around the edge of the town, his nightly watch as always. Many a outlaw would camp out during the day and sneak into his town during the night. After his best deputy got killed, he learned to keep a clear eye on the outlining desert that was between his town and the nearest one. Kicking up his horse he continued his rounds until the moonlight caught something off in the distance, a flash of green and pale flesh. If there wasn't a full moon to guide him, he surely would have missed it.

Dismounting, he drew his gun just incase, then slowly made his way over to what his vision caught sight of…on the ground below was a woman, no more than at least thirty, passed out face first in the dirt. He moved her dark hair, replacing the gun in its holster, and felt for a pulse…it was there and extremely week, he was about to move his hand before he found it. Picking her up bridal style, he used his fingers to grab the reins from his horse and head back towards town. He hoped that he made it there in time to see Doc Robins.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

His eyes stung, his head hurt, and he felt like shit. He blinked to get his eyes to focus and had very little luck as real blurry shapes turned into fuzzy shapes. A hand went through his unruly hair to come back wet with remnants of blood. It would make sense seeing that there was a broken glass vase no more than three feet away, blood on the floor with it.

Slowly he rose from his lying position on the bed to a sitting one; memory coming back in bits and pieces, he remembered the burning of documents, a struggle, and then nothing but the ringing in his ears as all went black. She'd hit him, left him for dead, and got away.

Clambering around the messy room he found a piece of broken mirror and started slowly separating the sections of his dirty blond hair with his left hand, the gash was small, but deep. He'd live. Looking at the ashes on the floor, marriage license's all three of them, destroyed. It didn't matter; his stormy eyes connected with the ones in the mirror as he finished wiping the blood from his face, Sara Sidle had to die. She was his property and she'd either be with him or die.

XXXXXXXXxxxx

"You're lucky you found this poor woman when you did, Grissom. I suspect if you didn't, she'd be lost to the desert by now." Doc Robin's said to his long time friend. "She's still not out of the woods, however."

"How bad?"

"Well besides being out in the desert for an extended period of time, it looks to me like she was involved in quite a scuffle. Several contusions, a black eye, possible fractured ribs. I'd say it'd be a couple of weeks at the most; that and the scabbed over gunshot wound."

"Gunshot wound?"

"It was dark when you brought her in to me; I didn't notice myself until I turned her over." He moved her over to show Grissom her bandaged shoulder. "That was lucky too, it was close to getting infected."

"Blood loss?"

"The bullet stopped most of it, strangest thing I'd ever seen really."

"Mmm…"

"Watch her, you've got nothing pressing at the moment, Catherine's daughter has the flu." With those words, Doc walked out and made his way down the dirt street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, just borrowing the characters..._

XXXXXXxxxxx

Two

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

There was a pounding behind her eye lids as she started to come awake. Her throat was dry, her arm was numb; she felt like shit, but the bed felt nice. _Bed?_

Lifting up rapidly, wishing that she hadn't, she let out a blood curdling scream pulling the blankets over her naked chest. Grasping her head, she rolled with the ache and tried to get her eyes to focus on the blurry room, that's when she heard foot steps, approaching footsteps. Searching around the room, she found nothing of value to pick up and use as a weapon, the chair in the corner was too much for her injured arm to handle. She gulped in a breath but nothing prepared her for what she saw.

He was tall, medium build, and ruggedly handsome; piercing blue eyes, a natural curl to his grey tinged dark hair covered by a black rimmed hat. About a couple days worth of stubble coated his strong jaw and cleft chin. A brown leather long coat covered a black dress shirt; the coat covered a single silver star on his left lapel. Long worn black trousers gave way to black boots with worn spurs. His poise screamed lawman, a very worn but attractive lawman.

As he turned to the side she saw a pocket with a silver shine gleaming in the low lamp light. _A gun…_

She backed up against the head board as he sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. The intensity of his gaze made her wish he'd say something; then on the other hand not.

"It's okay now, you're safe." His voice was husky and low, soft and hushed. "You gave me quite a scare."

"W-where…" She coughed, and then took a deep breath; her voice broken from lack of use and sleep. "Where am I?"

"Little town between the valley and the desert, long way from Mexico." He smiled softly. "I really want to know what happened to you."

She turned away from his gaze and looked at the wall. "It's best if you didn't know."

She felt a cool cloth touch her face, gently easing the heat. "Who would destroy such a beautiful woman?"

_Someone who doesn't care._ She thought absent mindedly. _Someone who no longer owns me. _"Once I'm better I'll be out of your hair."

"That'd be a couple of weeks yet at least my dear." She felt his fingers underneath her chin turning her eyes back to face his. "What do you call yourself?"

"Sara." She wheezed as he held up a clean shot glass full of water.

"Fitting."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Grissom." He sighed out in a rush. "I'll go get you a gown."

XxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

He couldn't think of anywhere else to bring her other than his home. She was there anyway, in his room, in his bed before Doc came to check on her. He'd rushed around so much that he forgot to get her a few fresh changes of clothes; he had nothing there so he had to go across the way towards the tailor. He decided to take her tattered dress for sizing. After that, he purchased the clothes being made and also a couple of gowns and shifts in the same size.

Grissom was finishing up the last section of the paper when he heard the scream. In a flash he was out of the worn red chair in the longue room and bounding up the stairs two by two. Brown eyes met blue and he thought he'd faint. She was more beautiful awake than asleep, the bruises that marred her features made him angry, whomever did this to her had no right.

She was slender, a little bit on the skinny side, but strikingly beautiful. Chocolate colored hair curled in waves, framing her face, slightly covering up the contusion near her right eye. From the moment she locked gazes with him he wanted to know everything about her, especially who was beating her senseless. Her lip was split, her chin was bruised, the greens and purples a mere contrast on her fair skin. Her face and arms slightly red due to sun exposure.

After fumbling over his words and concern, he stood in the small section of the hall near the closet holding the gown he'd pulled out earlier. The texture was smooth, the color a light lavender. Feeling the fabric between his fingers, he wondered briefly what her skin felt like.

XXXXXXXxxxx

He'd stumbled outside finding his horse gone, the few supplies he had gone; though her clothes remained. He wiped at his brow again and turned towards a shrill female voice calling his name.

"Hank!"

"Not so loud Darla."

"She run off 'gain, sugar?" The woman named Darla lowered her voice to a soft husky whisper. "What'cha gon' do to her this time?"

"I'll know that when I find the bitch." He grunted. His gaze shifted to her, pale skin, heavy make up, bright red dress, tight in all the fitting places, black lace around the sleeves and bottom. Her lips the same color as her dress, bright blonde hair and striking green eyes. Darla Hayes…owner of Hotel L'amour. "I might be in need of your 'services' later."

"I'm always happy ta help, with the righ' price o'course."

"Always, Darla."

"She musta saw you murder that Indian while back."

"That's my guess." Hank sighed and turned to her, kissing her deeply, wetly. "Be here for me when I get back, it's going to be a long ride and I need to find a horse."

"Good luck honey."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

She slid into the garment he brought to her easily, the silky material gliding over her like a second skin. Sara felt increasingly jittery around this man. He was calculated and precise, and very well educated. How he'd become a sheriff to this small town she'd never heard of, she'd never know.

River Springs, a place between Vegas and Mexico that no one had ever really heard of until you've been there; a place that he'd called home for 42 years of his life. She felt embarrassed asking that question, but admired his honesty. Later he brought her some coffee and toast.

"In a little while I'll bring you something a little heavier." He smiled moving the tray onto the dresser beside the bed. "You haven't been eating well."

She shrugged off his comment. "Not a lot of free meals where I come from."

"So, whomever this is has starved you too?"

"Look, Grissom right?" She held up an eyebrow as he nodded. "I don't know you; you're not getting my life story."

"Understandable."

"I don't trust easily and just because you wear that badge doesn't mean that it's an automatic symbol for trust. I've learned my lesson over the years and that's all I'm going to say."

"I see."

Her eyes narrowed. "Look, let's just forget about all this and go back to the town. I want to know more about it and why it's so secretive."

"It's not secretive. We're just so far out in the middle of nowhere that it is technically nowhere." He shrugged. "There's got to be someone you can trust."

"Nope no one. No close friends, no relatives. I told you, no life story." Sara shook a finger at him.

Chastised for the moment, he backed off. "Well do you want something heavier?"

"That would be lovely, and besides the twenty questions, you're being an excellent host." She smiled, a real smile, and he admired the gap between her front teeth.

"I just want to know what happened to you." Grissom commented with concern. "Whoever it is deserves to have the same thing done to them."

"I'd pay to see it."

"I'd let you in for free."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, just borrowing the characters..._

_This chapter is heavy PG-15 at least for language, violence, and brief mentions of unconsensual sex._

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Three

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

The old man lay dead at his feet as he kicked up the black horse and rode off towards what was left of the blood trail. It wasn't much, but at least he had a general direction of which way to go. She was smart, he had to give her credit, but it still didn't excuse her actions. Hank swore under his breath with the pain in his head.

"Fucking bitch." He grunted then made his way towards the setting sun.

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

Nightmares, that's all she seemed to have anymore were nightmares. About anything and everything, but most of all her childhood.

_"Sara,_ _you know that this is the only way, we're out of everything."_

_"You do this, mom to your own child." She shouted. "I mean, dad's dead, you shot him, Robert's gone and now this." _

_"He'll take good care of you,"_

_"And in turn you get to be childless in some whore-house and I get exchanged for money for your damn addiction."_

_"You watch your mouth." The slap hit hard. _

_"I used to love you mom, I don't anymore." She ground out, turning away from her. _

_"Be ready, tomorrow night you're going to Hank Peddigrew and I'll be finished with you." _

_"I'm not going, I'm leaving."_

_"To hell you are, the deal has been made, you're fifteen Sara. Be a woman, take on your responsibility." _

_"Fuck you." _

_Then her world went black._

Sara shot up off the pillow grasping the side of her head in pain; pausing she turned to the other presence that was in the room. Illuminated by the moonlight, she looked at him…it was early, she knew. She took in his sleeping form, his hat hug from a hook next to the door. His hair was indeed curly, and unruly; she imagined her fingers running though the strands, imaged how soft it would be between her fingertips.

His poise was relaxed as he was leaned back in the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him crossed right over left at the ankles. He'd taken off his jacket and was left in his dress shirt and slacks. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top to about a third of the way down showing a light dusting of chest hair. His arms were crossed about his middle and when she came back to his face she noticed that his eyes were open and watching her intently, she felt embarrassed that she'd been caught observing.

"Can't sleep?" He walked towards her, the chair creaking in protest as he heaved himself up. "Pain?"

"I'll be fine, pain medication doesn't agree with me." She shook her head as he sat down next to her.

"Do you need anything?"

Sara contemplated his offer; did she really want to get mixed up with this man? There was a lot that was at stake, especially her life. Hank was out there looking for him if he wasn't dead. She'd always carry that fear. Slowly she nodded. "Coffee."

"I'll put the kettle on and work on it. You just relax."

"It's hard to do…" _Shut up!_ Her inner voice taunted. _Shut up or you'll die!_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him until he was right in front of her face. "You're safe here."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

He'd stopped in a merchant town, small, hardly worth noticing. He'd even forgotten the name to it as he strode into the local saloon. Looking around he assessed his surroundings and ordered a couple drinks, on his way out he shot the bartender, blamed it on her, and walked into the local mart next door.

Cigarette paper in one hand, tobacco in the other, he rolled a perfect one placed it between his lips and struck a match. Lighting it, he inhaled deeply, sighing as the flavor and richness calmed his rage for the moment. He'd been everywhere within the hour and no one had seen her. On his way out he'd shot the clerk, took the money, then shot the deputy that got in his way. Leaving his horse, he grabbed the deputies and made his way out of the town on his way to the next.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

_"You're prettier than what your mamma said you were. Her words didn't do you justice." His smile wasn't at all kind, it was grimy, sickening, and it made her want to puke. _

_"Drop dead."_

_"Is that any way to treat the person who's gonna feed you?" _

_She spit at his feet. "I'm not doing this by choice, so you might as well get it through your head that I'm no ones property." _

_"I bought you…" He growled out dangerously. "So that makes you mine." _

_Sara turned her face away from him and he grabbed her jaw roughly, making her eyes meet his. "In another year you'll be my wife, you'll be begging me to love you. So hear me now, you're mine bitch and you'd better get used to it." _

_He ran a hand through her hair and she smacked it away, he then grasped it roughly and dragged her with him. "You're going to be fun." _

_"Let go of me."_

_"You'd better get me everything I want." He stated dragging her into the house. "You're going to cook for me, clean for me, and anything else I want. Even pleasure me, do you understand."_

_"I'm here because my mom can't control herself. I don't belong to you; I don't care how much she gave you." _

_She felt the slap before she saw it; it was that quick, a sickening throb against the left side of her face. "Strike one, want to go for two?"_

_Sara clasped her lip and felt the blood. "How dare…"_

_She didn't even get a chance to say anything as his fist connected with her gut. "That's two. I'd hate to go for three because you really are a prize." _

_That night she remembered vividly, he took what was not rightfully his. She felt like she died that night and in a way she did. She never felt whole again. Then her memory flashed to her brutal escape. _

_"You are still mine!" He grabbed her by the hair, she slapped him._

_"I haven't been yours, ever Peddigrew. It's time you learned that." Her fist connected with his jaw. "I burnt everything, even the copies." _

_He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor. "Slut." _

_"Never." She spit in his face, forcing herself not to gasp for breath, she wouldn't give him the pleasure. _

_"You'll die before I let you out of my sight. If I can't have you, no one will." _

_She dug her nails into his arm as her foot connected with his crotch. He released her throat and grabbed his groin in pain. "I hate you."_

_He knocked her legs out from under her; she fell flat on her back, her head connecting with the wood floor. Gasping, she felt him get on top of her, a knife gleaming in the light as he started cutting her dress off of her. Her knees in his chest, she pushed up with all her might, slinging him back; the knife landed on the floor with a loud clatter. He moved quickly, grasped her hair and heaved her up roughly. Feeling around blindly, her hand connected with the vase on the night stand, staggering, she grabbed it and slammed it into his temple, it shattered on impact. _

_As he fell back on the bed she ran, there was a click of a gun but she didn't turn around, even when the gun discharged and the hollow shot echoed through the room, even when the pain pierced her shoulder. She heard the gun clatter to the floor, but she did not dare look back._

"How's our patient?"

"Not so good with the patience." Grissom chuckled.

Doc smiled and walked up to Sara holding out his hand. "My name is Al Robins, I'm the town Doctor. Most people called me Doc. It's a pleasure to finally see you up and about my dear."

"Sara." She shook his hand. "I guess I should thank you."

"You're most welcome. Let's check on that wound, shall we?" He peeled back the dressings and looked at the gun shot wound on her right shoulder. "I have to say that it was interesting that the bullet didn't pierce and go through. However, it did stop the bleeding."

Sara shrugged. "It's the most luck I've had doc."

"Well, how does your chest feel?"

"Slight pain, but nothing that I can't handle. How much longer do I have to stay in bed?"

"I'd say at least four more days to make sure that most of that heals. I'm going to redress your shoulder."

She nodded absently, her eyes connecting with Grissom's as he stood beside her.

"It's going to be okay." He mouthed to her.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

He crushed the wanted poster in his hand, and then taking it in both hands he ripped it apart. Growling, he stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette beneath his tan boot. If this town knew about him, he could only imagine where she was, probably talking to some law man. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Hey honey, you look like ya could use a good ride." Came a smoky female voice from behind.

"I think you're playing my song. What's your name?" He smiled, putting on the charm.

"Eve."

"Well Eve, what'cha got for me?"

"Oh, you bring the money, sugar…I'll take good care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI..._

XXXXXXXXXXx

Four

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

He pulled up his pants and left the money on the boudoir next to the door. It wasn't as fulfilling as it should've been, but it took care of his left over pint up energy. Looking in the mirror, he smoothed out his rumpled clothes and ran her brush through his mussed up hair. His anger came back full force as he remembered what he was setting out to do, picking up his guns, he shoved them into the inside pockets of his jacket on either side; grabbing his hat he strode out the door and into the hall.

Passing several women with a tip of his hat, he made his way towards his horse, riding down towards the local mart just as he'd done in the previous town. He felt he was getting close, he could sense it.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The man with the dark tanned skin and long dark hair talked with a dialect she'd never heard before, she watched as the blow hit his face, Hank standing over him with malice. "You owe me Indian."_

_"No…I pay already." His English was broken. He was one of the local tribe that stayed on the reservation that they had migrated to. _

_His gun was at his forehead. "You're late with what you owed me, now you're going to pay that debt." _

_"I pay…" The shot echoed through the land and in her ears. She watched as, if in slow motion, the bullet ripped through his skull, the top of his head splattering against the wood fence as he slumped to the side. She placed her hands over her mouth and turned away. _

_"I know you saw that…" She heard Hank growl, then she felt her hair in his grasp. "You tell anybody and you'll wind up just like him. It's business…"_

_Absently she nodded and walked away, that night she got a reminder, a deadly reminder. The brand on her side still hurt._

"Sara I want to ask you something, this H on your side, I didn't tell Gil about it, but you were marked."

She sighed and looked at Doc. "I'm no longer his."

"But he thinks you are?"

"I'd like to leave it behind me." She sighed. "I just don't…"

"Gil's an officer of the law, if people are in danger because of this man, then sooner or later you're going to have to tell him."

"I don't trust people."

"He's a good man; I know that you must…"

"Last time I ran to the law, it didn't go as I'd hoped."

_"How may I help you young lady."_

_"Yes, yes sheriff I do." She sighed and looked at the man of about 6'4'', thin mustache, and short brown hair. The silver star on his gray coat shined in the sunlight. "I'm on the run from the man who claims he's my husband." _

_"Is he not?"_

_"No, it's a long story."_

_"I've got the time."_

_Nodding, Sara started telling her story. "My mom has an alcohol and drug problem. I was fifteen when she sold me to a man named Hank Peddigrew; he then took us to a place where he falsified several marital documents. He beats me and assaults me every day of my life. I'm not his property." _

_"How old are you now?"_

_"I'm eighteen." _

_"Well, until you bring me proof of documentation, and proof of your mother's sale, then I can't help you."_

_"What do you mean? Don't you see the bruising?" She moved her hair to show the hand marks around her neck, then she rolled up her sleeves so he could see the cuts and abrasions. Then the one swift move she lifted up the end of her dress to show the burned scar of the 'H' on her right hip. "Is this proof enough?"_

_"Yep, proof enough that you're mine." Came a voice from behind. "You really didn't think that you'd get away did you? Sheriff's dead, been dead a long time…you're coming back home with me and I'm going to teach you a hard lesson about running away._

XXXXXXxxxxxx

She felt like she'd been there long enough. The week came and went, but Gil insisted that she stay. Sara just wanted to flee; get away quickly before he found her again, she feared that this time she wouldn't be so lucky. However, she didn't want to get in trouble with the law for stealing a horse. Unlike Hank, she had a conscious and decided to avoid trouble and stay. It took all of her will power to stay and not run.

"Sara, it's okay." He said while they were at dinner. "You're safe here."

"You keep saying that, Grissom. But you don't know." She sighed and turned away from his gaze. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" His brows furrowed. "Sara, I don't understand. I find you out in the desert near death, you continuously look over your shoulder, and you won't tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business."

"And the nightmares?"

"Grissom! Enough, I don't care if you are the sheriff, it doesn't give you the right to pry."

"I just want to help you." Sighing he buttered a biscuit. "Look, you and I both know that this man needs to be brought to justice. I can hold you for obstruction."

"You can't force me to press charges against my will."

"Would you like to press charges?"

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to." He took a bite. "I want to help."

"You can't help me, no one can." She fussed. "Just leave it alone."

"For now."

"For the duration of my stay, I'm leaving once I find a way to acquire a horse."

"And where will you go? Who's going to protect you?"

"I'm fine." She started to get up but he was quicker and pulled her into his lap.

"No you're not. I know once this person finds you, I'm guessing it's a man, once he finds you I'm sure I'll never see you again." His breath was warm on her neck, tickling her skin, and sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't." Sara tugged away from him. "Just…"

She didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence as he pressed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI..._

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Five

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Grissom couldn't figure out for the life of him why he'd done it, but he couldn't take it. She was talking about leaving, talking about finding a way to get away. He couldn't have that and he decided to do the very thing he'd been wanting to do since he finally got a good look at her. She'd surprised him when she didn't pull away and smack him like he thought she would; instead she pulled him closer, extremely close, her hands on either side of his head on the back of the wood chair. It made him forget who he was and where he was. He was never one for public displays of affection, but the way that she clung to him sent his head spinning.

He pulled back slowly and looked into the chocolate pools that were her eyes and sighed softly; then this time her lips crushed against his and he was lost again.

XXXXXXxxxxx

She was telling him to forget about it, telling him to leave it be…but before she could finish her thought his lips settled upon hers and she was lost. His lips were soft pressing against hers, slick and soft. _Who are you kidding; you've wanted this since you first set your eyes on him._ Her mind fought for her to pull away, but she desperately wanted more, more of the closeness, more of his embrace, more of something she couldn't place.

Grissom was fire as he nipped her lips and pulled back, both of them breathing heavily with the effort, but she couldn't take the separation and sealed her lips over his once more. _Stop this, he's practically a stranger, and a sheriff…stop it now…_but she couldn't stop, she felt more alive than she had in years; the emotions that swirled around her scared her and made her feel elated at the same time. Finally his tongue swept across her lips and she gladly opened her mouth so that his tongue could dance with hers.

Moments later, she finally pulled away and looked down upon him, realizing what she'd done she got up off his lap and bolted for the door, his hands still stuck in the air in the same position as they were on her hips; his face a bemused expression. Why she did it, she didn't know, but Gil Grissom brought out a fire in her she'd never had the privilege of feeling before.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

He was awestruck as he handed money to the waitress and headed out to follow Sara. Grissom chastised himself while he looked for her, he usually didn't do anything impulsive, but she just wouldn't calm down, it was only meant to be quick, but she set fire to his body. Matched his passion, matched his lust. Never had he met a woman who could do that for him. However in his desire filled haze, he completely put aside what the man she was running from probably did to her and he knew he screwed it up when she up and left.

"Sara…" He'd finally caught up to her in the ally behind the saloon. "Sara what's wrong?"

"I…"

"Sara, talk to me. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, I just don't want to feel like this."

"Like what?"

"It's going to backfire."

"Slow down, like what?" He persisted, turning her to face him, gently rubbing his hands down her arms.

"Good things don't happen to me, every person I thought I could trust turned against me." She sighed. "I don't want to deal with this, just let me leave this place."

"I don't know how."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes met his, watery with unshed tears. "Just turn around and walk away."

"I can't do that because I know someone's hurt you and I want to beat the shit out of them." He growled low in his throat. "I find you near death and all I want to do is protect you, Sara."

"But if you just let me go…"

"For how long? How long until he finds you again, this time you may not live and I can't, will not, let that happen and not because I feel obligated to as a law official but because I want to."

"He can't kill me, I'm already dead."

"No…" Grissom got closer to her, his breath on her face. "No my dear, you're very much alive. In forty-two years I don't think I've ever felt so alive."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do…"

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

He stood tall, the black hat brim shielding most of his face from view and the long black coat covering the badge on his blue dress shirt. It was only a matter of time before he caught up with the man that they were trying to catch, Grissom would be pleased. Very pleased…with those thoughts in mind, James Brass mounted his horse and started to ride west towards the town, wanted poster firmly tucked away in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Hi Gil…"

"Oh, hello Catherine." Grissom smiled absentmindedly. "How's Linsey?"

"She's doing very well; Doc said she'll be able to be up and about in a few days. Warrick was getting pretty worried." She responded to his inquiry with a raised brow, her strawberry blonde hair billowing in the light breeze, her blue dress slightly darker in the sunset.

"How's the Inn? People giving Warrick trouble?"

"Nope, no trouble…not anymore. People know never to cause trouble there anymore because either you or Jim will sort them out."

"Of course. Greg doing okay?"

"He's still a little wet behind the ears, but he's the best damn bartender we've had for a long time." She smiled. "Oh, when's Nick coming back?"

"Should be a few more days yet, I sent him north on a supply run."

"Well, let's hope it's sooner, we're running out of things."

"I hope so too, Cath."

"So, how's our newest member?"

"Sara?" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Not so good, she's been on the run from someone, possibly for a very long time, and I'm afraid if I don't keep tabs on her and she runs off, it'll be the last anybody ever sees of her."

"Mmmm."

"Jim?"

"East, closest town running a follow up on a man that murdered one of my closest friends' son. A man named Peddigrew."

"You mean back when you used to run that old Indian reservation off the Mississippi?"

"Yep." He furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm hoping that we can find out whoever was with him and get them to tell us what happened, maybe even find out his first name."

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Sara had just been walking by when she heard his voice, heard that name and her heart beat thudded behind her ears.

_"East, closest town running a follow up on a man that murdered one of my closest friends' son. A man named Peddigrew." _

_"You mean back when you used to run that old Indian reservation off the Mississippi?"_

Sara gasped softly and brought a hand to her lips.

_"Yep." Slight pause. "I'm hoping that we can find out whoever was with him and get them to tell us what happened, maybe even find out his first name."_

_You have no idea how close that person is._ Sara thought to herself as she started to walk away._ No idea at all._

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

He had the man by the throat, completely and utterly suspended off his feet, clutching his hands for air. In all honesty he decided rather quickly, early in the game, that he liked the feeling of having another person's life in his hands to either draw mercy or crush them; often choosing the latter than the former.

"Where did she go?" His voice in a growling bark as the man tried to breathe.

"She…she went-went west. Th-that is all I know. Had no horse so I g-gave her mine."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"N-No, j-just that she needed food and a-a h-horse." He grasped this throat in pain. "T-that's all I-I know."

Hank pulled out his gun from his inside pocket and held it to the mans temple. "You sure?"

"Y-Yes…"

"To bad." The shot echoed and splattered against the ally wall as he dropped the body of the man at his feet. Sighing he pulled his hat down and treaded into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI..._

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Six

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd stayed in the house most of the day trying to come to terms with what she'd heard the evening before. It was only a matter of time before he found her now. In those few moments she'd learned about his partners a man by the name of Brass and another by the name of Stokes. Brass was looking for Hank. Her worst nightmare, that chill of fear ran down her spine like someone had poured ice down the back of her shirt. That chilling sensation like she'd fallen face first in the snow. She'd been numb since then and the brand on the side of her hip actually started to ache. Whatever was coming, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Brass had arrived that evening and his news bothered him greatly. Peddigrew was on the move and from the looks of it he was looking for someone, a woman. That was dangerous territory; extremely dangerous. The description of the woman bothered him even more, it sent a chill up his spine that he couldn't stop. He knew what Peddigrew did to women, and it wasn't pretty. The last woman that he took under his wing wound up dead. News that he had another one turned his stomach.

"Are you sure that's the right description, Jim?" Grissom asked grimly shoving his plate to the side.

"Yeah, yea tall…" he gestured with his hand. "Dark brown eyes, dark back length hair, green dress. Why?"

"Because, I think she's here."

Brass's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What do you mean, Grissom? Don't tell me that you've seen her?"

"No, I've saved her and she's living in my house."

"Holy shit." He ran a hand over his face. "Any woman who runs away from that man is going to need some serious protection. Last I heard she's been with him for the past twelve years. She was sold to him by her own mother."

"Where did you hear this."

"In the town where she was sold. Her mother's long gone, but there was a woman that she had shacked up with while working at the old run down whore house that went under about six years ago. Went by the name of Laura Sidle. Sold her off to Peddigrew when she turned fifteen."

"Good God in heaven." Grissom sighed and ran a hand through his graying curls in agitation. "Knowing our luck he's on a killing spree."

"Yep, and there is no Sheriff that's willing to go against him at this point." Sighing he got up and tossed some money on the table. "Did anybody give you a name for the woman in question?"

"Sara."

"Yep, it's her."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked out the window for the fifth time and sighed. Gray clouds were collecting on the horizon and the town was getting ready to close down for the day. It had been strange all day, the feeling that she'd carried with her didn't seem to dissipate, and it only seemed to get stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Life didn't seem fair to her, she didn't like the hand that she'd been dealt. All she did was run without looking back, getting so far away only to be dragged back into the life she'd tried so desperately to leave. Now she was in between a rock and a hard place, looking for a way out. Yet she was conflicted, her moral judgment outweighed her impulse to flee, and that weight was crushing her. Sighing, she rested her fingertips against the cool glass of the window and let them trail down as the rain started to fall outside. For a brief moment she wondered what it would be like to be free…even if it was just for a little while.

It was silent, it was peaceful just standing their watching and listening to the sound of the rain as it hit the house and the ground below. How it pelted the window panes on the upper levels of the house, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, sighing in contentment at the sound and the smell coming through the door beside her. However, she was abruptly startled by a hand on her shoulder, her shriek carrying throughout the living room and only stopped when she turned around to greet the man who'd scared her out of her wits winding back with a punch that was caught in his steady palm.

"Sara, it's okay. I guess I should've announced my presence." He chuckled sheepishly.

"God Grissom! You scared the shit out of me…next time add a little clunk to your step or something."

"Sorry." He hung his head and blew out a breath, hanging his wet coat and hat on the hooks beside the door. "I have some news for you."

"You're going to give me transportation?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He sighed and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "We're going to capture the man who did this to you."

"What! What do you mean? I haven't told you anything, you don't know who he is." She covered her mouth quickly saying too much and turned to face the wall behind her taking deep gulps of air. "I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. My partner and I have been hunting him for months, you're tied to him. You're also a witness to a crime." He looked up at her shaking form, the red and white of the dress she wore hugging her curves completely. "He's looking for you, all the more reason to stay here."

"But if I stay, he'll kill me." She said so quietly he almost didn't catch it.

"Do you trust me?"

She turned to face him with a hard look on her face, her eyes dark with something he couldn't identify. "I don't _know_ you. How is that a definition of trust? A sign of comfort? You're the most infuriating man I've ever known. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to." He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, his expression worn. "If you can't trust me as a law official…" He tossed his badge to the table, the metal ringing as it circled and clanged flat against the surface. "Then trust me as a man."

"I can't…" She turned away from him again. He was out of the chair in an instant, turning her to face him.

"I know who did this to you, I know why you're the way you are. Hardened by a life that did not accept you. I know how it feels to not be wanted. How it feels to hate so deeply and never trust another living soul."

"You have no idea what it's like." She gritted.

"Yes I do, don't you believe otherwise." He ripped his shirt open and tossed it aside showing her his back. There was a deep pink scar on his back in the shape of a set of horns. Her gasp was choked as she looked at the long brand that stretched from shoulder to shoulder. "When my mother died, the funeral cost too much taking everything we had. We had nothing to make ends meet and my dad hit the bottle. I was ten. Three years later, he could no longer take care of me with the money he made I was sold off to a ranch hand to clean the fields, pick the corn, and what ever else he decided to make me do. I made one mistake, I didn't make sure that the gates were secure and he lost nearly all his cattle that winter…the brand on my back was my punishment. For nearly thirty years I've lived with this mark."

She reached out to touch it hesitantly, but then dropped her arm as he turned around. Her face turned to the side, but realizing he was having none of it, she felt his hand gently cup her chin and turned her face to meet his sad blue eyes. "Trust me." He whispered.

"I don't know how." Her eyes misted over and closed, trying to fight his grip against her chin and failing, her tears sliding down her face.

"Share your pain." He brought her closer to him; embraced her with his warmth. "Let it out."

With those words she buried her head in his shoulder, the force of her press against his body knocking them back into the chair behind them as he pulled her into his lap. Her body wracked with great heaving sobs as she spilled out her experiences, the beatings, her rape, the branding…her escape. Even the witnessing of the murder. He smoothed his hands over her back in small circles, feeling the hot pulses of her tears as they trickled against the curve of his neck. He held her until she was spent, until her sobs became strained inhaled breaths. Finally hearing her even breathing he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style, and made his way upstairs to his room, placing her to bed, drawing the covers around her after removing her shoes.

Running a hand over her hair, he watched as she relaxed. Taking one last look he bent down and kissed her lips gently before he lost his nerve. He didn't want to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI..._

_A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not getting this out as fast as I really want to, but I'm working on it and I assure you that I'm not going to leave this fic behind. It may take me a little bit to get it updated every now and then, but it's going to get finished. Please be patient. _

_WolvGambit_

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Seven

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

After checking on Sara for the third time he went down to his living room only to be greeted by a knock on the door.

"What's up?"

"Hey Jim, it's not good. He's done so much damage to her it's not a thousand of wonders why she won't trust anyone. Is Nick back yet?" He stated grimly as he made his way to the kitchen. "We need to find this man."

"No Nick isn't back yet, and I wholly agree with that statement." Jim took a seat at the table. "So, what are we going to do with her?"

"I'm keeping her here, I'm going to protect her, show her that not all people are out to get her. She needs someone, Jim. I want it to be me."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, finally he made it. Finally he was able to catch a glimpse of her. She was with a Sherriff and it made his blood boil. He grinded his teeth and placed a hand on either side of his body, finding his guns and caressing the metal. It was only going to be a matter of time before he struck, if he did it too soon, then he'd never get what he wanted.

He watched as he helped her, opened the door for her, smiled at her. She belonged to him, not that man and he was going to make sure she remembered it as he shoved the but of his gun down that Sherriff's throat and blew his head clean off his shoulders.

It was only a matter of time…

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Gil pulled out her chair and she sat down in it, still slightly off from earlier in the day, she turned to look out the window while he ordered them some food.

"You need to eat something Sara."

"I know…" She trailed off and turned to face him. "I've never had someone care about me."

His expression turned grim. "I'm not going to leave you and I'm not going to let him come near you."

"You don't even really know me, Grissom. Why are you sacrificing your life for mine? It seems unfair to me." She held her head low then felt his fingers under her chin.

"I've never met anyone with a spirit like yours. Never. You can't tell me that you don't feel it too. I'm not asking for forever, I'm just asking you to trust me." Their food arrived as he watched her start to eat her biscuits and gravy along with her eggs.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not giving up on me."

"No thanks are needed my dear, I'd do it again in a heart beat." He smiled taking a bite of his sausage.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was glad that his run was finally complete as he loaded the last of his supplies on the wagon and wiped the sweat from his brow. Replacing his black hat, he looked over at the wall next to the barber shop and seen a familiar face staring back at him. His heart stopped beating for a single second before resuming a throbbing staccato against his breast bone.

_Hank Peddigrew _

_Wanted Dead or Alive_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to remember the conversation he had overheard three days ago about where to find him and where he was headed. Remembering the destination he crumpled the paper in his fist and stomped towards his wagon, his spurs making loud clanging noises as he did. He was headed towards town and was, most likely, already there.

It was time to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that this story is getting out so slowly. FH has taken up a lot of my time and ideas. I hope that this will keep you in a good mood and interested while I try to get longer chapters written in the near future. I do plan on finishing this story and also starting the sequel to _Taking the Hit_. I am pleased with your patience and happy that you are still with me.**

**WG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...If I did, Sara would've never left and everything would've been happy. **

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Eight

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara couldn't stop the hairs prickling along the back of her neck, she felt as if someone's eyes were always on her, watching her, making her nervous. She focused, it wasn't Gil, she didn't feel uncomfortable against his gaze as he gently cut meat from bone with the utensils in front of him. But the air was spiked with tension and it was starting to unnerve her.

"Sara?" He took her hand in his. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." She responded honestly, a small quiver to her voice. "It feels like someone is watching me. But when I look around, I see no one."

"Is it me?" He asked guiltily.

"No, it's not you. You don't make me uncomfortable…" She sighed and plopped back into her chair in an unladylike fashion. "I feel like the person wants to cause me harm."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" He asked, immediately alert and scanning the crowd.

"Since we walked in here." She shook her head. "I'm being paranoid, right?"

"Sara, you've been though something no one should have to go through. However, I do no think that you're paranoid." He looked around once more. "Would you like to take our meal with us and retire?"

"I'd like that."

"Then it shall be done." He looked at a waitress and flagged her down while Sara continued to scan the room, sighing in defeat.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

He watched her as he looked through the window…ducking as soon as her gaze settled upon where he was hiding. She felt his presence and it made him smile at the frustrated and confused look that crossed over her features. It made him instantly aware of the power he held over her. The back of the restaurant was quiet and easy to hide around. Tormenting her first was going to be fun before he went in for the kill.

He watched as they exited the diner and made their way towards a house on the end. Anger coursed through his veins as he watched her follow him into a house that he assumed he owned and dug his boot into the dirt. It was going to be a fun lesson she was about to learn.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Gil asked her as they sat in his sitting room in front of a fresh fire he had just lit.

"A little, thank you. Sometimes I can still feel his eyes on me." He watched her visibly shiver as he came to sit next to her on the couch-like chair. Pulling her closer, he felt her melt into him as she snuggled into his side. "I just don't want to feel like I have to run anymore."

"You're safe here with me, Sara. Always."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nicky! It's so great to see you, what's the rush?" Brass asked as Nick ran towards him out of breath.

"Where's Grissom?"

"At home, why?"

"He's here…"

"Who's here? Nick?"

"Peddigrew."

"Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining again, clicking against the back window as she looked out. Gil was sleeping in the chair in the sitting room, she didn't know how he managed to sleep there, but he had. The wind howled against the house as she heard it start to beat harder and harder. Then a pounding at the door. A startled gasp and a woosh of air later, she heard voices as she entered the room.

"Jim slow down, what's going on?"

"He's here, Peddigrew. Nick spotted him outside of town as he was coming in, said he'd heard a man talking about him in the town he went to get supplies at. He's after her."

"I knew it!" Sara shouted from behind them. "I wish you'd have just let me leave!"

She stomped up to Grissom and poked her finger into the center of his chest. "Sara…"

"Don't you 'Sara' me! If you would've just let me leave he wouldn't have come here. He won't stop till he finds me, and he probably already knows I'm here thanks to you." She growled at him and slumped down into the chair. "Why wouldn't you let me go."

"You're Sara?" The man next to Jim asked.

"Yes I am, but it doesn't make any difference now. Soon he'll kill me and the rest of you."

"No he won't, Sara."

"Yes he will!"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

He heard their arguing as he jiggled the door and popped it open. A simple lock to undo, not to difficult. He watched as she shook with anger, then fear, then defeat. She knew her fate and it made him smile. There was a man turned to the entry way, his back facing him and he watched in fascination at how easy they were making this for him. The only noise he knew they heard was the click of his gun and the hiss of his laugh.

"Ball's in my court now Sheriff. If ya know what's good for you, you'll give me my wife and put your guns down."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Peddigrew…" Grissom gritted his teeth and shoved Sara behind him further. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hmm…didn't know I was so popular."

"You're a wanted man, Hank." Jim spoke up his gun firmly pointed towards his head. "You're wanted for a shit load of murders, falsifying documents, and hell knows what else."

Nick felt the grip on his throat tighten and the gun press further into his temple. It was now or never, the move took only a split second, but it felt like more as he shoved his elbow in between his ribs and moved out of the way. Jim fired as Hank dodged and came forward with his gun only to be knocked away by Grissom as he lunged forward and collided with him. His fist knocked away his gun as they hit the floor and his hand went around his throat.

"You're days are numbered."

"What are you going to do old man?" He choked out with a strangled laugh. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

Patience wearing thin he pulled the gun from his belt and stuck it in Hanks mouth cocking it back and looking down on him with an expression that screamed death.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, you're going to die be it by my hand or the courts. You're going to rot in hell for all the lives you've took and don't tell me that I don't have the guts to pull this trigger and send your sorry ass where you belong because you've tested my patience long enough." Gaze unfaltering he pushed his hand toward the trigger as he watched Hank's eyes widen in response. The pin in the gun locked and then clicked hard. That same stiff gaze met watery eyes as Grissom's face took on a sick smile. "Opps, forgot to load it…how thoughtless of me."

After that declaration, the man underneath him promptly passed out only to be dragged away by Jim and Nick. Looking over his shoulder his eyes connected with Sara's and he smiled softly. "It's over, my dear."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter then epiloge coming soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's been fun!**

**WG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Ten

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

She dreaded it, she really did. Today was a day she thought she never wanted to face. Hank Peddigrew's trial. Life was never simple it seemed, not even for her. The nightmare was far from over, she still had those dreams in her sleep where he was still after her and Gil was nowhere to be found.

Gil, now there was a whole 'nother story all together. She'd never met anyone like him and now that she thought about it, Sara wasn't ashamed anymore about how she felt when in his presence. The nagging in the back of her mind still raised hell from time to time, but she calmly reminded herself that he was nothing like Hank. He respected her, brought her meals, and he was even accompanying her to the court house in the afternoon for the trial. Who knows where the man would end up. She just hoped that it was far, far away.

Sara was brought out of her haze by the metal clanging of spurs behind her as she turned to see the very man she was thinking about standing behind her in the modest kitchen of his home. "Are you ready to go my dear? The trial will be starting shortly."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Where do you think he'll go?"

"My best guess? There's a US Marshal up in the east that's been hunting for him for quite some time. Man that goes by the name of Ecklie. They say he's a mean bastard that doesn't take kindly to his prey evading him for as long as Peddigrew has. Close to ten years matter of fact."

Her eyes widened. "I really don't want to think about the time I had to spend in his company. I figure I'm pretty much ruined for anybody else."

He placed a finger underneath her chin and pulled her close. "No, you are far from ruined. Sara, you are hardened by life and made wiser for it. I understand hardship and how hard it is to try and belong to a world that seems like it's against you. Faith has only gotten me so far until I came here and I hope that you decide to make this town your home."

"I don't know." She hesitated while looking into his deep blue eyes. Eyes filled with a love she thought she'd never know, but still she had her doubts about everything since her life with her ex.

"You don't have to decide now." He pressed a finger to her lips. "But please consider it. I feel my life has more meaning to it when you're in it…but if you choose to leave I'll not stop you. Your happiness is the only thing I care about."

Her eyes misted slightly and she blinked away the tears that blurred his features from her vision. Never had anyone been willing to give up their happiness for her own. What was she to do at a time like this? Sighing, she took his hand in her own and rubbed over the knuckles softly with her thumb.

"I'll think about it, I promise."

"That's all I ask." He smiled, the beauty of it reaching his eyes and causing them to flash brilliantly with joy. "Come now or we shall be late."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The courthouse was aloud with chatter as they seated themselves in the back. The judge was sitting at the table in front and he had a very displeased expression on his face. His jade green eyes cut though the crowd and then finally settled on Peddigrew.

"I don't even have to ask how you plead. You are guilty, you are a wanted man in several states, counties, and you are wanted by the US Marshals. You are charged with murder, theft, grave robbery, fraud, attempted murder, rape, drug trafficking and God knows what else. I am handing you over to the US Marshal Ecklie when he rides into town." He banged the gavel on the table. "Case dismissed and may God have mercy on your soul."

Sara felt relieved as she saw the jailers take him away; she now realized why Gil had brought her here. It was for closure, the final steps to putting everything behind her and starting anew. The question was; did she want to stay?

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting slowly on the horizon as she turned to face his profile. Now was the moment of truth, the answer to his question earlier in the day.

"Gil…"

"Yes honey, what is it?"

"I want to stay here, with you."

His eyes widened a moment before lighting up with a fire she'd only seen a few times before. Then she felt herself lifted into his embrace and his lips slant firmly over hers in a kiss that demanded attention and she gave as good as she received.

"I love you…"


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

The US Marshal, a man named Conrad Ecklie, had come from the east to bring Peddigrew to justice. He was a man that Grissom hoped he'd never have to encounter again. Granted, he did his job quite well and he was glad to see Hank removed from his town so that peace could once again be the main focus.

Sara was still somewhat restless and having the occasional nightmare, but she was slowly recovering from her ordeal and living happily with Gil. They were to be married in the fall, she was already pregnant with their first child.

Gil was happier than he ever remembered being as he finally decided to retire and pass on his job to Nick as he started working on his home to get ready for the new arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"What's the matter, Sara?" Gil asked as he came up behind her while she watched the sunset on their back porch.

"I'm just wondering what really made my mother do it." She shook her head. "The reason she killed dad is because he was going to kill her. He wasn't exactly faithful either. She ran from the law, ran from anyone who'd know her. We were fine for a while, but then she started selling herself and that's where everything went wrong."

"I wouldn't think of things that cause you pain, honey." He pulled her closer. "Think of the here and now. We'll be married soon and we're going to have a beautiful child that we will shower with love."

She turned around and buried her face in his chest. "I hope so."

"I know so."

He placed his hand under her chin and pressed his lips softly to hers. "I love you."

"And I love you."

-END


End file.
